<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akeno's Devil "Job" by AlphaDeltaArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007390">Akeno's Devil "Job"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDeltaArt/pseuds/AlphaDeltaArt'>AlphaDeltaArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Netorare, Non-Penetrative Sex, Romance, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDeltaArt/pseuds/AlphaDeltaArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Devil specialises in certain jobs and Akeno is tasked to relief the stress of one of her clients, a triathletic and noble who couldn’t compete for the Olympic Games due to the global pandemic. An agreement was made but what happens when Issei decides to tag along to watch Akeno’s service up close?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno/Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno/Original Male Character(s), Hyoudou Issei/Everyone, Hyoudou Issei/Ravel Phenex, Hyoudou Issei/Rossweisse, Hyoudou Issei/Shidou Irina, Hyoudou Issei/Toujou Koneko, Hyoudou Issei/Xenovia Quarta, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akeno's Devil "Job"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was six O’clock in the morning as the sun beamed over the horizon. Most of the residents living inside the Hyoudou Household were still asleep. Inside one particular bedroom slept a certain young man who wielded the famous Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. He could call upon the powers of his Dragon partner, Ddraig, and wield it into battle to protect those he holds dear.</p><p>This morning a slight shift in the room roused him from his sleep. He woke up to a scene of booby heaven. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but beautiful ladies with their divine forms of bountiful flesh, Rias, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia. His trauma is well documented but it was heart-warming to find so many women that would support him with their hearts and soul. He couldn’t bask in the glory of their warmth though as he felt pressure on his nose, his airwaves being completely cut off. Initially he was worried if someone was attacking him but there was no need to worry about that. Xenovia, sprawling out on the bed, learned over and had one of her breasts pressed right up against his face. As exhilarating this feeling was, he didn’t want to make a habit of dying and so he smartly pulled his face away.</p><p>Finally free from his idea of heaven, Issei stretched and got out of his humongous bed with its glorious canopy and performed a few cardio stretches. As he surveyed the room thoughts piled into his head. So much has changed since he was reincarnated as a Devil, whilst it was caused by tragedy perhaps it was all a blessing. Would he have met Rias, Asia and the others if he had stayed human? Now this household has so many living residents his parents no longer had to worry about paying the bills, they were financially secure and he has more than enough support from his precious family and friends.</p><p>With a blush he looked back at the bed. Rias, his girlfriend, always slept on her side naked and he never tired of seeing her form. Asia would sleep nearby in her lingerie and was always so cute. Koneko would usually purr somewhere near his waist. Xenovia is a bad sleeper and always tosses and turns just above his head. Irina though, was a little bit further away than the others. Being a High Angel she was prohibited from involving herself from having illicit relations with a devil like Issei. However, there wasn’t anything wrong with <em>sharing</em> a bed with her dearest childhood friend who happened to be a Reincarnated Devil.</p><p><em>Hmm, something doesn’t feel right.</em> Issei perused. <em>It’s like I’m forgetting someone? Oh well, I have only just woken up. I’ll just splash my face and help to get breakfast ready.</em></p><p>He tiptoed gently out of the bedroom and made his way across the hall on the second floor when the doors of the elevator opened, revealing Akeno, the Queen of the Gremory Group and self-proclaimed Mistress who wants to be the first to take Issei’s virginity.</p><p>Excitement grew in his face as Issei felt a nose bleed incoming as he studied her appearance with great fascination. A silk dressing gown made her fair skin glow, even in these early hours, with beautiful cherry blossoms decorating it. The strap hugged her hourglass shape which only enhanced her already godly proportions. How that dressing gown was able to contain her large breasts was anyone’s guess. Her legs were covered up by a thin transparent material of tights as her long elegant stiletto boots echoed gently.</p><p>“Oh my!” Gasped a startled Akeno, only noticing her beloved Issei as she walked out, pecking him on the lips. “Good morning, Ise. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>“Oh, no! I was awake already.”</p><p>He was completely drawn in by her well-proportioned features but as she drew closer to give him a good morning kiss his other senses started to wake up. Her sweet fragrance wafted in the air along with the sweet aroma of that shampoo he loves. Then, upon closer inspection, he noticed a few peculiar features. The earrings that dangled from her ears like precious chandeliers matched the necklace that nestled inside the deep valley of her cleavage. Most of the chains were white crystal but at the core of this necklace and earrings was a deep violet heart, which matched the eyes of this beautiful woman. Everything about her from her appearance, her personality and even her smell drew out her feminine beauty. Why he had never noticed these precious ornaments or silk gown before was anyone’s guess. He started to worry.</p><p>“Are you going somewhere, Akeno?”</p><p>“Yes, well… I’m doing my Devil Job.”</p><p>“Really? At 6am? You must have it rough.”</p><p>Issei didn’t fail to notice the slight hesitation that clouded the Fallen Angel’s face. Why was this? If she was in trouble then he was willing to put on his super hero costume and bail her out! He never forgives jerks who makes women cry. And so he probed deeper to which Akeno relented and explained.</p><p>“A member of our clientele hails from the UK and I’m tasked at fulfilling his request. As per contract agreement he requests my services and due to the time-difference between here and the UK we negotiated this time. It’s Six in the morning, yes? Over there it’s Ten in the evening.”</p><p>“Wow, that is different! …wait, I feel like I should have known this.”</p><p>“Ufufu, you were on your dates with Ravel and Rossweisse, so perhaps you missed my conversation with Rias. You looked like you were having fun and so we didn’t want to trouble you.”</p><p>She received a summoning call in advance, it would seem, and it was arranged for her to provide her services for this regular client on the other side of the world. By the sound of it from her words alone, he sounded more than just a regular client. Issei has seen Akeno in action before, performing intricate massages from troubled businessmen with achy bones in their back and feet.</p><p>But something didn’t sit well with him. Why was Akeno dressed up in such provocative attire? Her feminine charms were undeniable, no matter how she presented herself, but this outfit was a little <em>too</em> sexy for just a casual meet and greet. There’s got to be more to the story, more than perhaps Akeno is willing to share. He didn’t like the picture in his head that this beautiful Priestess of Thunder could be forced to be part of some lewd activity against her will. Devils need contracts with humans, that much is true, but is this woman willing to deprive herself for the sake of her King, Rias Gremory?</p><p>With his fists clenching into a ball, horrible thoughts entered his head. It probably isn’t completely without consent, otherwise Akeno wouldn’t attend, but even so, he made up his mind. If he was going to become the King, Super-Devil or even the Harem King, he needed to see the depraved actions from up close! With his resolve unwavering he made a proposition.</p><p>“Akeno, I’ll go with you!”</p><p>“W-what? Where did this come from?”</p><p>She was surprised by his sudden declaration and outburst.</p><p>“I want to learn to become a High-Class Devil and I can’t if I’m not experienced in all areas of contracts and Devil Jobs.”</p><p>“Yes, that much is true, but…”</p><p>“Then allow me to accompany you!”</p><p>“Thank you for your concern, Ise, you’re very kind but that won’t be necessary.”</p><p>“It’s entirely necessary!”</p><p>Issei exclaimed, gripped her arms and looked squarely into her eyes with unwavering determination and motivation. His proclamation with that sense of protective duty would usually set the hearts ablaze of any of woman. However, had he used his &lt;Booblingual&gt; skill which allowed him to read a woman’s feelings in their chest, he would have understood Akeno’s heart and inner conflict in that very moment.</p><p>“…Rias has always said to you, <em>‘the right person for the right job’</em> yes? You being there would put me in an awkward position.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Akeno, I will be on my best behaviour. So please, take me with you!”</p><p>“I do not think you realise the seriousness of this-”</p><p>“I do! Whatever happens, I will watch over you! So please! Take me with you.”</p><p>Issei bowed deeply towards the raven-haired woman to display the seriousness of his resolve. The angelic smile that Akeno wore darkened into a scowl as she frowned upon Issei’s gallant resolve and plea. Shutting her long eyelashes, she entered into a deep focus. Issei never raised his head even once, that’s how deep his earnest request was. When what felt like hours had gone by, Akeno finally acquiesced.</p><p>“Very well, you may come.” She sighed with a hint of resignation. “But remember, Issei, he is a long-time client so whatever happens, please don’t take it personally.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t!”</p><p>With his fists clenched in triumph Issei dashed towards his bedroom, preparing an outfit for this impromptu outing. Akeno stood alone in the silent hall with nothing but her thoughts.</p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the world was a little island, not so dissimilar to Japan. Just outside the gate of a little castle, the crest of the Gremory appeared on the floor and two figures with devil wings appeared, one, The Priestess of Thunder, the other, The Red Dragon Emperor. The former had to wait several minutes before leaving whilst the latter prepared his clothes, washed and ate a slice of toast to fill his empty stomach.</p><p>“Wow, it really is dark. Being a devil sure is handy when you travel to another country.”</p><p>“It is indeed.” Akeno smiled, and without delay sashayed across the huge concrete floor all the way to the entrance of the castle. She tapped one of the giant doors gently.</p><p>Issei straightened his posture. If he was going to accompany Akeno on one of her important Devil Jobs, he needed to be on his best behaviour and not embarrass her or besmirch the Gremory name. They didn’t have to wait long before the large oak door opened.</p><p>A large muscular man with dark skin appeared,  towering over them.</p><p><em>He’s huge!</em> Issei internally screamed.</p><p>He completely dwarfed the two of them and Issei had to crane his neck just to look at him in the face. Even Akeno was made to look small despite her stiletto heeled boots elevating her height whereas it before their visit Akeno was a few inches taller than Issei and suddenly he felt tiny…</p><p>The man in front of them was roughly around the same build and height as Sairaorg, Rias’ cousin, but strangely he was topless, his ripping muscles on full display. He clearly looked after his health and physique well, Issei gave him credit, but looking up at his face made Issei scrunch his face with jealously. With good symmetrical features, well-groomed beard and long onyx dreadlocks draping over his shoulders with Union Jack hairpins, it touched a nerve in Issei.</p><p>Technically, he hadn’t done anything wrong so he shouldn’t get mad at him, but still, all good-looking men and pretty boys must go to hell! Even if Rias is his girlfriend and he had nothing to be insecure about he still loathed handsome men! Apart from Kiba, one of his treasured friends, but that was neither here or there. What he didn’t like was how self-confident he was, displaying his large frame, as if showing beckoning to the Devil woman and showing off just how handsome he was.</p><p>“Why hello, Akeno!” He chirped. “I say! You look absolutely stunning in that dress and that matching jewellery set suits you well. You’re simply glowing on this lovely night and not even the sky compares to your lovely hair!”</p><p>“Why thank you,” she cupped her cheeks bashfully, giggling. “You’re such a lady killer.”</p><p>Normally, her laughter was music to Issei’s ears, or at least they would be, had he not been so conscious of the handsome man at the door. Who does this jerk think he is flirting with Rias Gremory’s Queen? He deserves a good punch in the face! Although deep down he’s more annoyed that he didn’t compliment on Akeno’s appearance when he first saw her and was aggravated the he beat him to the punch with his suave compliments. Sadly, had he not been so embroiled by this he would have been astonished by how the three of them were able to converse with each other despite the language barrier. This was a feat which could only be accomplished through the power of magic and the convenience of being a devil.</p><p>“Now then, Le- Mr. Hart, might we impose on your good will and continue our discussion inside?”</p><p>“Mr. Hart…?” the man looked down at the woman with a perplexed expression but when he glanced towards her male companion who had a face that looked like a bulldog chewing a wasp, he understood. “W-why of course, <em>Miss</em> Himejima. Don’t just stand out there in the cold, please, come on in!”</p><p>Standing to one side like a gentleman Akeno walked into the house with graceful poise, following closely by Issei, who never took his eyes of the man for one second. Flames of jealously soured through his veins like wild fire. Not only was he nice and had a good physique but his speech was refined and his tone was deep and soothing. They walked into the hall, Issei reclined his head to observe his surroundings. This man’s humble abode was large as a line of maids stood to attention. They were all astoundingly beautiful and looked  graceful in their uniforms.</p><p>“Issei, this is Mr. Lionel Hart, one of my personal clients. He is a famous triathlete who, had it not been for the global pandemic, would be competing for the gold medal in this year’s Olympics. He also has ties and connections to nobility, please treat him well.”</p><p>“R-right…nice to meetcha! I’m Hyoudou Issei! Pardon the intrusion!”</p><p>“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Issei.” The dark skinned man bowed to the young man and offered him a warm smile, the sapphire in his eyes twinkling underneath the neon lights inside the hall.</p><p>“Have you been coping well, Mr Hart?” asked Akeno.</p><p>“For the most part.” He replied with a solemn tone in his voice. “With everywhere closing and restrictions happening across the country, it’s becoming more difficult to get motivated, especially since the Olympic Games have been delayed.”</p><p>The Priestess of Thunder listened intently, showing deep compassion and understanding for this troubled man. Since he became of age Lionel had trained day and night just for the very moment he would achieve gold and glory but with troubles going on everywhere, it has inevitably made things difficult.</p><p>“But with the help of my family and my precious servants, I managed to keep a good healthy mind and maintain my happiness, taking some good from the bad, if you will.”</p><p>“Mmm, that is good to hear.”</p><p>Issei listened too and whilst his ego and testosterone came to the surface upon their first greeting, he then started to feel sorry for the noble. It still didn’t erase his raging jealousy but it did cool the flames that were required to be in this situation. Under difference circumstances, perhaps they could have conversed over a nice cup of tea, However…</p><p>“I apologise for being forward, Miss Himejima, but I would like to get down to business straightaway, if you would be so kind.”</p><p>Without waiting for a reply he turned and walked up the deep flight of stairs and gestured for the others to follow him. The sound of Akeno’s shoes thudded against the pine wooden stairs as she followed the Nobleman with the nimble movement of a noble lady. Living in a castle came with perks but walking up this deep flight of stairs was never-ending, the maids bowed politely as they all walked by as Lionel guided his two guests into his bedroom. It wasn’t as massive as Issei’s bedroom but it still boasted an impressive canopied king sized bed, fit for royalty, which was situated right in the centre of the room. Issei looked over-awed but Akeno didn’t react, apparently already accustomed with the layout of this room’s interior.</p><p>Akeno observed her client’s impatient behaviour. Usually her handsome client would have a friendly discussion over tea and biscuits before they would get right to it. This evening however he had skipped the pleasantries entirely and although normally he would dismiss his servants, tonight he didn’t care who was present, not even sparring a thought for the man standing next to her.</p><p>With no wasted motion he unbuckled his belt and allowed his trousers to fall to the floor. The last piece of fabric dropped down, no longer covering his large bull like back and a firm pair of buttocks. Issei looked over at Akeno to see to gauge her reaction but she just stood there, patiently waiting with her arms in front, like a maid waiting for her Master’s orders.</p><p>
  <em>Hey! Is she just going to stand there! What’s going on!?</em>
</p><p>If that wasn’t bad enough the handsome bull of a man then hopped onto the bed with much vigour, and laid on his back with his large shoulders resting on propped up pillows. When he turned over it revealed a sight that completely scared and grossed out Issei, a long thick piece of python dangled between his oversized legs, twitching in anticipation. He couldn’t look any longer, and turned his head away, a sick nausea punching him in the stomach. Akeno, on the other hand, just simply flicked the back of her head, not the least intimidated by the muscle man’s <em>‘package’</em>. Whilst her eyes remained forward at her task, she was all too aware of Issei’s reaction behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Fufu, how cute. He’s jealous… serves you right for being awkward. Of all the times I did not want you to see me performing my duties, that is why I was so against you coming along, it puts me in an invidious predicament, especially my personal history with this man. With that being said…</em>
</p><p>Without waiting for verbal instructions, Akeno started to undo the string that kept her body hidden. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ready, no words were necessary. With the unveiling done she allowed gravity to do its work as it fell to the floor, revealing exactly what she wore underneath. She could sense Issei’s eyes all over her body, no doubt shooting out blood from his nose by now with his eyes engorged like large china plates.</p><p>Keeping her breasts in place that created a heart-shaped cleavage was a amethyst lace bra with lace panties to match. A Garber belt hugged around her waist with garter belt strings connecting to her alluring fishnet tights. All of these materials were designed to hug and enhance every feature and shape that existed on this devil woman. Issei’s perverted nature knew no bound as he completely forgot about the man who earned his ire, instead choosing to lust over her. She grinned wryly, amused by his behaviour.</p><p><em>As penance for putting me in this awkward predicament,</em> <em>you can just stand there and watch as I attend to a man who isn’t</em><strong> you</strong><em>.</em></p><p>Paying no further heed to the man beside her, Akeno strode forward, hips swaying, as she sashayed her way towards the bed with the sound of her stilettos resounding a ka-tap, ka-tap around the room. She then crawled onto the mattress until she reached the muscular man’s hips, smiling warmly at the man before her focus turned to the genitalia that rest between his hips. This well-endowed member, not so dissimilar to her beloved, was easy on the eye.</p><p>“Thank you in advance, Miss Himejima, I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>Lionel smiled, showing off her pearl white teeth which reminded the Priestess of Thunder of marble white pillars you see in a divine pantheon like in Olympus.</p><p>Yes, she chose to keep him as a regular client because of his kind-hearted personality who like everyone in his country is going through a rough time due to the pandemic which had swept across the whole world by storm. Lionel was unable to go out and use his social status to help his countrymen and was unable to train for the upcoming Olympics. He’d had little stress relief until he called upon the services of his favourite Reincarnated Devil, who is more than happy to oblige.</p><p>“Please relax and let yourself go, Mr Hart.” Akeno licked her lips coquettishly and eyed up the object in front of her like a hunter on the prowl.</p><p>Dipping her fingers into her orifice and lapping them in saliva, she traced them along the python with skills of a masseur. The texture was rough and warm and still boasted an impressive size despite not being ready to proceed to the next step. She looked across and could see that Lionel was closing his eyes, no doubt enjoying the sensation of her cool cold hands and soft touch.</p><p>After completing a few basic strokes with her fingertips she started to change her pattern and soon started to stroke his glorious grapefruits and kneaded them thoroughly, constantly flicking and rotating her wrists. Soon both her hands started to snake their way up from the base and eventually reached the top of his bulbous crown, using one finger to entwine around it as the other continued to stroke along the spine lovingly.</p><p>The routine lasted for five minutes and after much meticulous preparation the swinging python then grew to its full height like a humongous tree that belonged in the amazon rainforest. The texture became much more firm to hold as the spine created an angular shape of this tree as veins started to appear sporadically. The grapefruits were now beaming with life as they acted like the root and the trunk as they supported the long spine that was this mighty tree.</p><p>To handle an object of this size required two hands and even then there was room to spare. She started to stroke him up and down slowly, the warmth from his rough texture before now evolved into a hot metal pipe that looked like it would erupt at any minute. As gentle but forceful as her grip was, the hot metal reacted by bulging as if the only thing that could tame and cool it down was Akeno’s cool touch.</p><p>A transparent substance leaked down from the tree’s crown as the whole member glistened with its secretion, the waterfall continuing to snake its way down this huge mass of life. Akeno didn’t mind this though as it meant it became easier to glide her hands up and down his shaft.</p><p>Lionel groaned in approval, the sheets on his bed creasing through his grip. Her pride grew as it was evident she was providing a more than satisfactory service at this point. What made her a great Devil Servant wasn’t meeting the minimal requirements of her clients but by going beyond the boundaries. As the pride grew in Akeno’s fast heart beat so did the pace of her sensual massage.</p><p>What started off as a nice and slow methodical stroke turned into a quick and passionate pump.</p><p>
  <em>FAP, FAP, FAP, FAP.</em>
</p><p>There were only two noises that surrounded the room, the pleading grunts and subtle cries of the pleasured man and the wet fapping through Akeno’s blurred hands as she continued to work her magic like a world class professional. The motion of her hands was ever changing as her wrists gyrated from the  top to the bottom whilst the other started to cup his grapefruits. The pupils behind her light violet eyes diluted, completely engrossed in her depraved act of being in complete control of pleasuring this noble man. Times like these bought out the sadism in her which usually comes out during her Rating Game battles.</p><p>After ten minutes of this repeated service her hands started to tire and ache but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle and it provided a good workout as well as potentially practice for when she marries <em>that</em> idiot. She agreed not to think about him now, this wasn’t his centre stage and she was still mad at him.</p><p><em>…I will not go any further than this.</em> She thought. <em>If it were not for </em>him<em>, I would have offered Leo </em>‘extra’<em> services. The look on this man’s face, he’s so handsome, so manly, so sexy. W-what if… what if… we were-</em></p><p>Her inner-turmoil was interrupted as Lionel’s ragged breaths quickened as his whole body tensed up. This was her cue to go for the final hurdle. Tightening her grip around his base she started to gyrate and pump along his shaft, so fast, it disappeared in a blur. The pleasure Lionel felt was unbelievable, every sensitive nerve existed in his mighty tree was touched and thoroughly inspected as the rest of his body could do nothing but ride along the elation of his inevitable release. His grapefruits were teased and pampered as the Priestess of Thunder was trying to wring out the root of life of this mammoth tree. </p><p>Issei meanwhile was too absorbed to notice Akeno’s conflict, as the pale snow skin hands of Akeno continuing to caress the shaft of this dark majestic sword which pointed to the heavens.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you, Leo. This perfume you love, this precious necklace and earrings you gave me that day, this lingerie that gets your heart going… This is the most I can do for you in my circumstances. If this helps to eleviate your stress, then I-</em>
</p><p>“Ugh, Miss Hime- <em>Ugh</em>- <em>Aaaa</em>-Akeno!! I’m-”</p><p>“Ufufufu, no need to hold back,” she winked suggestively, “let it all out~”</p><p>Lionel’s back arched as evidence of his release projected in great thick volumes, some of them even landing on the Queen herself, notably between her breasts. More continued in waves like a never-ending fountain but Akeno never once stopped pumping, only slowing down as the athletic noble came to terms with his climax. After a minute she finally released her grip and as her client looked up with a vacant expression all glossy eyed. Akeno smiled, her feminine pride warming her heart.</p><p>“Issei, would you be so kind and bring me some tissues?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, erm, y-yeah!”</p><p>The Red Dragon Emperor was left in a trance at Akeno’s sensual face. He soon snapped back to reality when she called out to him. He complied and ventured out of the room to look for tissues for this beautiful Fallen Angel who had provided one of the most daring services, even by the standards of the Underworld.</p><p>As he left the room Akeno looked down between her cleavage. The musky masculine scent roamed the air and the evidence was plastered all over her breasts. Not being able to contain herself any further she flicked the thick substance off her own skin and placed it inside her mouth, gulping it down in one go. After smacking her lips together and licking them with her tongue, her impish smile returned as a hollow gasp escaped her satisfied lungs, her large imposing breasts heaving up and down along with her gentle breathing.</p><p>“Delicious~~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Two O’clock in the morning by the time they left the noble Hart Mansion. Instead of going home straightaway, Akeno and Issei decided to take a little detour around this countryside. They walked quietly, hand in hand, underneath the dark blanket of twinkling stars.</p><p>“Well, Issei? Did you learn anything useful?” Akeno asked with an angelic smile that matched his friend’s Irina, but Issei understood the implications of her question all too well. But by looking at Akeno’s smile and overall demeanour you wouldn’t have known she had just performed a special massage that would make the top masseur in the world look weak in comparison.</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>A blush flushed across his cheeks, remembering how alluring Akeno was as she gave the dark skinned client her special attention.</p><p>After much rationalising and thinking it over, he remembered hearing about Lionel through Rias and Akeno. Despite his initial hostility towards the man he soon changed his opinion of him. He wasn’t a playboy like he first thought but an upstanding human being who deserved all the respect he was given. If anything, he felt sorry for him for being shunned into his own house. Issei felt fortunate being a devil, in this regard. Because of his perilous situation he then started to feel foolish for being hostile.</p><p>He had no room to talk, he was the biggest pervert of them all and had even made the proclamation time and time again that he would become the Harem King. To judge others for showing their interest in his companions was understandable. This was part of Akeno’s job as a devil and he had potentially ruined a good partnership because of his ego. Thinking about it this way made him feel even more foolish for becoming so worked up.</p><p>And watching Akeno perform her hand massage dutifully was enticing, it was almost like she was bewitched and played the role of a succubus. Still, something uncomfortable was niggling him at the back of his stomach. Granted, she had known him longer than Issei and the British human was an utmost gentleman, even in his lustful state. But the way they bounced off each other was a little too familiar and natural. It was almost as if they had a deep understanding and connection that outsiders couldn’t see nor understand. Perhaps they were-</p><p>
  <strong>“Issei.”</strong>
</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>Akeno stopped, still holding onto Issei’s hand. She looked squarely in his eyes. She may be playful and enjoys teasing him through flirtations but when she was serious like this, she was not to be messed with.</p><p>“I’ve developed a bond and a working relationship with Lionel, that much is true and I am more than happy to help him out. However…”</p><p>Before Issei could hold his breath he felt a pair of warm lips pressing up against his as Akeno embraced him tightly. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as he enjoyed the comforting warmth of her body, melting his stress into oblivion.</p><p>“I have no intentions of offering myself to anyone but you, including Lionel. I love you, Ise. I don’t mind if I’m third, fourth, fifth or even a simple Mistress, I want to be by your side for all eternity. No matter where our lives take us or how many of these Devil Jobs I must endure, I only have eyes for <em>you</em> and only <em>you</em>, Ise.”</p><p>“Akeno…”</p><p>If there was anything more beautiful than a cold night in Britain, it was the violet eyes and the deep purple hair that belonged to this Reincarnated Devil and Fallen Angel. For Issei it was lust at first sight but through time they had developed a close intimate relationship with a deep understanding and connection that could never be broken by anyone.</p><p>Akeno’s sole love for Issei was set in stone and rooted right into the depths of the Yggdrasil tree and could never be moved. But still, on those very odd occasions when the stars are out at night you would find her looking up at the sky, allowing her mind and thoughts to wander. Her violet eyes would search high and low for something and finally stop on a certain constellation that roamed proudly in the far out universe.</p><p>What would have happened if she had given her heart to another man that wasn’t Issei? What if, she reached out with outstretched arms and embraced that certain constellation with all her heart? How would her life turn out, if she chose to walk a different path that didn’t end in the Issei Route?</p><p>“…Goodnight, Leo.”</p><p>The gentle whisper whisked into the starry night, with the hopes that they reached the ears of that certain someone. Around that time, another whisper echoed gently into the air as if responding.</p><p>“…Goodnight, Akeno.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>